


How Hard Could It Really Be?

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always went down on Castiel, without fail. The Angel decided that today was the day he repaid the favour, only he had no clue how to give head. But really, how hard could it really be, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Hard Could It Really Be?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little pwp I wrote for a friend over on Facebook a year ago, and forgot about until today, when it was dug up from the dead. 
> 
> Hopefully you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it, because nothing is perfect the first time!

How hard could it really be? 

A lot harder than Castiel imagined. He was an Angel of the Lord, proud warrior of the Heavenly army. He who faced countless foes and came out victorious, he who plunged into the pit of Hell and rebelled against all of Heaven. Castiel, the Angel that tasted humanity in its purest, most base forms. The Angel that had played God, consumed immense powers and learned humility, was stumped by this one small thing.

Well, maybe not so small. The Angel frowned as he looked intently at the rigid, pulsing, proud full-mast that was Dean’s unrestrained arousal. He was on his knees, his face level with the head, already purple with need and leaking freely. Blue eyes peered up through long lashes as Castiel stole a glance up at his lover, and swallowed nervously as he directed his attention back down at the erection in front of him. 

Dean had gone down on him numerous times, and every time the feeling of that warm, wet mouth left Castiel’s legs weak and his heart jackhammering in his ribcage. The gentle suction as Dean toyed with the head of his penis, then the lewd slurping noises as the teasing man worked his tongue up and down his shaft. Castiel could only close his eyes and moan, his voice keening and soft as he thread long fingers through Dean’s soft locks, his grip tightening when Dean, finally tired of teasing him, took him all they way in. 

And in it would go, the head of his cock would meet some resistance at first, then Dean would relax his throat, and it was like fireworks as Castiel’s cock was sucked in to be surrounded by smooth, velvety muscle. 

The feeling of it was always so exquisite, so mind blowingly breathtaking that Castiel would forget himself, and when Dean started to move, popping the head of his cock through the ring of muscle that guarded against the velvety smoothness of his throat over and over again, it took all of Castiel’s millenia’s worth of discipline to not release himself too soon into his lover’s eager mouth. 

It was with this feeling in mind, that Castiel had wanted to show Dean the same numbing pleasure, the same bliss, that he’d sank to his knees. When Dean’s startled stare turned lustful, and his lips glistened with saliva as his tongue darted out more than once to moisten them, that was when he finally relaxed and allowed Castiel to pull his jeans down to pool around his ankles. 

It was also at this very moment, that Castiel realised that he had not a single clue what he was doing. There was no mistake that Dean was extremely aroused by this turn of events, and his hips stuttered as he quietly, with infinite patience, nudged his cock against Castiel’s mouth. Pre-cum smeared across his lips and cheek, Castiel’s tongue flicked out to test the taste; it wasn’t unpleasant, a bit salty and slightly bitter. He licked up the rest of the sticky goodness from his lips, and decided that he could grow to enjoy this flavour. 

Castiel looked up once more, and was almost thankful when Dean’s eyes were closed in concentration. He stared into Dean’s face, noting the deep crimson of his skin that accentuated his freckles and the slightly parted lips as Dean sucked in deep breathes. Castiel turned back to the task at hand, and with some level of uncertainty, flicked his tongue against the ridge of Dean’s penis. A hissing sound of pleasure came from above. Castiel smiled. With one hand he held Dean’s cock in place, then stuck his tongue out again to rain soft kisses along the shaft. It was somewhat awkward, and Castiel frowned slightly as he continued to lick and kiss and touch, his movements unsure until a grounding hand snaked through his hair to grip firmly against his scalp. 

Gingerly Castiel leaned down and planted the flat of his tongue against the base of the throbbing shaft. Dean let out a soft moan, his hips thrusting forward just slightly as Castiel dragged his tongue up and down along the shaft, his saliva mixing with pre-cum to glisten lewdly against Dean’s smooth skin. Dean’s moans were becoming louder, his breathing more laboured, and this pleased Castiel, and urged him on even more. 

Castiel tried to remember all that Dean had done for him, and tried to picture how the man’s talented mouth had felt on him, what his tongue was doing, how his hands were moving. But there was just so much going on, so many smells, so many flavours, and all of them screamed Dean so loudly that Castiel began to feel light headed. With one last flick of the tongue he straightened up, then without missing a beat opened his mouth wide and took the head of Dean’s cock between his lips. Words that sounded suspiciously like ‘son of a bitch’ came hissing out of Dean in one sharp breath, and the hand in Castiel’s hair tightened just a bit more. 

The penis wedged in his mouth, and for a moment Castiel froze. It was so soft, but also hard, so smooth, yet so...veiny. Castiel tried to move, but a hiss of pain from above alerted him to the fact that his teeth had grazed against something very sensitive. He looked up, his eyes connecting with Dean’s, and gave him a silent apology. 

Okay, so teeth were a no-no, Castiel thought as he readjusted the angle, then internally flailed for a moment as he tried to hide his teeth. Where did Dean put his when he was doing this for Castiel? Did he have retractable vampire teeth or something? Because it seemed the more he wanted to not use his teeth, the more cumbersome they became. It took Castiel a few tries, and a few painful spasms of Dean’s fingers in his hair, before he figured out that if he wrapped his lips around his teeth, it became a little easier. 

Satisfied with his new discovery, Castiel began to move his head. Slightly at first, until his saliva pooled in the corners of his lips, and they became slippery enough to move up and down faster. Judging from the pleased whimpers he must be doing a good job. Dean’s free hand came tangled in Castiel’s hair, joining his other hand as he pulled Castiel deeper and deeper onto his cock, and things felt fine until the tip of Dean’s cock pushed against the back of Castiel’s throat. 

Apparently Angel’s were not immune to having an extremely sensitive gag reflex, and before he knew it, Castiel was coughing and retching until Dean pulled out of his mouth. He made to ask Castiel something, but Cas silenced him with the wave of a hand and a determined, stern look. 

“I can do this, Dean.” 

Dean’s look of concern lingered for a stutter of a heartbeat before melting into a mischievous grin. “Alright then Cas. Here I come.” 

And that was all the warning Castiel had before the cock was back between his lips, with Dean’s hands guiding his head, using his hair as reins. Dean was gentle, and when the head hit the back of Castiel’s throat he simply waited. Castiel took a deep breath, his hands braced against Dean’s thighs, and pushed forward. 

And pushed, and pushed, and pushed, but it simply would. Not. Go. Down. 

Castiel growled in frustration, and ignored Dean’s soft moans as the vibrations must have sent jolts of pleasure down the length of Dean’s cock. He pulled back, took another deep breath, then went at it at full force again and again.

Every time Dean wanted to say something, or move to give Castiel a hand, the Angel would glare up at the hunter and shake his head, a look of fierce determination blazing in his icy blue eyes. So Dean sat back, and watched with amusement as Castiel used his cock like a battering ram against the back of his throat, over and over and over again until Dean’s fear of being vomited on almost became a reality. 

“Ok, look,” Dean said gently as he pulled away, placing one finger on Castiel’s bruised lips to hush him. “There’s a trick to it...let me help you.” 

For a moment it looked like Castiel was going to refuse, then his gaze softened, and he nodded as his cheeks grew warm with embarrassment. Dean chuckled, and leaned down to give his Angel a kiss on the nose before straightening up. Gently he slipped his cock between Castiel’s lips, then tilted the man’s chin up ever so slightly as the tip of his cock connected with Castiel’s battered throat. “Okay...relax your throat, and when I push, try to make a swallowing motion…just...like...t-thatohsweetjesus…” 

Castiel’s nails dug into Dean’s thighs, but the man seemed to not notice as his cock wedged – firmly and snugly – in Castiel’s quivering throat. Blue eyes bore into slitted greens, and Castiel could feel Dean tremble with need as he waited for Castiel to adjust to him. 

It was uncomfortable. No, uncomfortable was an understatement. Castiel had to fight down the urge to bite as his throat bulged with the sudden intrusion. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but found the act utterly impossible as Dean’s cock blocked his airway. A new wave of panic threatened to overwhelm him, but Castiel swallowed it, and the movement of his esophagus made Dean gasp and pull back. Sweet oxygen flowed into Castiel’s lungs, and the Angel gulped and gasped until Dean’s cock was back at the entrance of his throat. This time he relaxed without coaxing, and tilted his chin up just slightly as he swallowed. 

The head of the penis slipped down easier this time, and without the element of surprise, the wave of panic was washed away by a tide of pride. Castiel beamed, and looked up into his lover’s face as he took Dean deeper and deeper, until his nose was nestled in the messy curls at the base of Dean’s cock. Dean smelled of sweat and masculinity, and he was shivering as he tried to control his hips, but the slight stutter as Castiel moved his throat experimentally was not lost on the Angel. 

Castiel’ smiled around the shaft, then pulled his head back, pulled in a quick breath of air, before plunging back down again. His throat was becoming used to this, and although it was still uncomfortable, and he was sure the back of his throat would be raw and sore later, it was so incredibly and utterly satisfying to know that those dirty, growly moans coming from Dean was his doing. He risked one more look into Dean’s face, and felt his own cock stir to life. 

Maybe this was why Dean loved doing it so much, that even though it hurts, it was a bittersweet kind of pain that roused something buried deep inside Castiel. He was giving himself, freely, without a shred of selfishness, to his lover. The act that appeared so demeaning, with him on his knees, his shirt drenched with his spit, was so spiritually enlightening. 

Castiel dug his nails into Dean’s hips, holding the man still as he worked his throat up and down the shaft a few more times, before letting go and allowing Dean to thrust wildly. Fuck it hurts, but damn it hurt so good.


End file.
